


A kingdom of Mud

by okelay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rickon grows up, savage and wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kingdom of Mud

It turns out that a wild, angry boy with a huge direwolf at his side and an army of wildlings could easily take the kingdom.   
at least the north. They did not go south. They did not need the south.   
They helped the crows and were allowed in.Tthey fought against invaders and usurpers and soon had them all running.   
Civilized,kneeling men knew not what to do against them. monsters,they called them. savages, beasts, it matters not.   
They called them names but in the end they all left, in far smallers numbers than they came- they left defeated,begging for mercy,swearing never to come back.   
They left afraid.

The boy was taken to the ruins of his family's castle and there crowned, the first ever king of the wildlings and the north. It was all his now.

But as he sat on his high seat, with his new crown, he felt lost.  
This is all he had ever wanted, he had worked his entire life for this, to be strong enough to lead and then planning the assault and he'd never stopped to think about what to do once they'd won.  
He'd retaken what was his, avenged the family he could not remember.  
And now what? he didn't feel prepared to rule.   
He vaguely remembered a comment about warriors not being good leaders in peace.  
He looked around the ruins of the castle, which like its inhabitants ,was covered in mud. 

The kingdom was in his hands and it felt like mud.  
Ready to be made into something.  
And he didn't do what to do with it.


End file.
